


Say something

by Queerlilfella



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlilfella/pseuds/Queerlilfella
Summary: Buck totally has a crush on Eddie- who doesn't know yet. And still people are coming up to Buck to congratulate him on their relationship. If only he could get a silent moment to talk to Eddie in peace...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short story which I hope you like: I don't have anyone to beta and english isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes

It was the morning of the annual LAFD Fundraiser, which this year the 118 took the burden of organizing.  
And Organize they did: food, drinks, entertainment and ways to attract even more people than they had the previous years. The other evening the Firehouse had been busy with all the finishing touches like hanging up signs, building the booths, preparing as much as they could before the big day. Which led to Christopher being at his Abuela's to stay the night, and Buck inviting Eddie to spend the night at his place, considering it was closer to the Firehouse, and they wold only get a couple hours of sleep anyway.  
It wasn't a new situation, both of them had spent numerous nights at each others places since Eddie joined the 118.

This night, however, felt different for Buck. He had come to terms with his apparently not that secret crush on Eddie over the past weeks- had to, since a couple team members had already asked him when he would ask Eddie out. He feared it would be weird, that Eddie would somehow be able to sense his crush, that working together would lose its relaxing nature and become awkward in the face of rejection.  
He couldn't worry too much though, had to fall asleep fast so he would be able to function at the fundraiser the next day.

Which led to them getting up in the morning, slipping into the bathroom in an almost domestic routine they had coordinated in the past. Buck had changed already, was still in the process of brushing his teeth when Eddie, who was pulling a shirt over his head joined him next to the sink. Their eyes met in the mirror, smiling at each other for a second. It was a private, intimate smile barely anyone ever got to see, even the Team at the 118. Then they both turned, Buck to get his towel, Eddie to get the toothbrush he kept at Bucks place. The way they stood now, their noses were inches apart.

For a second there it was awkward, standing facing each other, breathing in each others air, not knowing the other well enough to know their intentions. Still the tension was palable. The second flew by with aborted, shy looks at the others lips.  
Then, just when they started to move closer into each others space, the moment was broken by a door opening. "Buck?" Maddie called while entering his apartment. "We'll be down in a minute!" He answered, not looking away or taking a step back. "Let's talk about this later" he promised Eddie, before turning to the steps that led into the living area, regret filling his heart.

"Sooo..." she started: "Did I interrupt anything earlier today?" A slight blush crept up Bucks Neck. "No, Maddie, I told you it's not like that!" "Mhm" Maddie nodded in a way that told him she didn't believe a word he said. "Then tell me why exactly have both of you been jittery all morning and haven't dared to look at each other all day?" Buck looked over to where Eddie was standing with Hen and Chim, hastily looking away when Eddie noticed him staring. "It's nothing, really." "Sure" was all Maddie said before changing the topic, much to Buckys relief.

About an hour later Bobby came over to him. "I'm happy for how things worked out for you." Bucky must have looked surprised, maybe a bit irritated by the sudden approach. "You know, you and Eddie finally working things out, getting everything together" he laid a quick hand on his shoulder with a smile Hen kept describing as "very father-like". Once more Bucky started spluttering: "We- we haven't, I mean, we're not..." "It's allright Evan" Bobby told him. "You should know none of us have a problem with your relationship, and if anyone ever does you know where to find me, 'right?" All Bucky was capable of was nodding before Bobby left him be.

After Bobby it was Hen, after her some other firefighter from another department who'd "heard about it, and wanted to tell him how glad he was about them bringing more diversity into the LAFD". At this point Bucky was unable to react to anything Eddie related anymore, lost in his own thoughts. Was his crush that obvious?  
The answer seemed to be yes, when he lead Chris through the Kids Activities they had built up and he noticed several young parents not so subtly coo over them. He tried not to let it get to him, but by the time noon had passed he had grown too irritated by the whole situation to wait until the evening to talk it out. When Chim started walking over with a sly smile on his face he knew he needed to escape him, had to talk about this now or he would start throwing things at someone (probably Chim).

It only took him a couple minutes to find Eddie with Chris, who was slowly getting too tall and heavy to do this in a healthy way, on his hip, animatedly listening to the way his son described something about the Firetruck they were standing in front of.   
For a second Bucky felt like he was an imposer until he heard someone take a picture and saw Hen take a quick glance at him before typing furiously while walking away. They probably even had a groupchat dedicated to his non-existent relationship with Eddie, he thought grimly before taking another step forward. "Buck! Buck!" Chris started shouting as soon as he saw him, wiggling out of his fathers arms to walk towards Bucky, hugging his legs when he reached him. "How do you like it, Buddy?" he asked Chris, who's eyes seemed to glow. "It's awesome! There's this..." he started going on about the different activities, machines and trucks, all of which he'd seen a hundred times already but still seemed to be as interesting as ever to him. "-and Dad just promised me to get me a Hotdog!" Chris finished, close to bursting with happiness. "You know what? Maddie just told me she really wanted to buy you a Hotdog" Bucky told Chris "Why don't you go with her? I'm sure she would love to go with you!" When Chris started walking towards Maddie who - judging by the look she gave Bucky - totally knew what was happenning, he told Eddie: "We should probably have that talk sooner rather than later. I've had multiple people, some of which I don't even personally know, congratulate me on our relationship." He chanced a nervous look at Eddie, who simply nodded. "Let's go somewhere more silent."

They made their way over to the Bunkrooms which were empty. Sitting down on two beds, facing each other the tension they felt in the bathroom earlier this morning was back. For a second they simply stared at each other. "So-" they both started, breaking off with a nervous chuckle. To prevent another silence forming Buck started with "I've had a crush on you since, basically since day one" he took a deep breath, not daring to look at Eddie. "And in the time you've been here I kept falling for you, for Chris. And I just hope that however you feel about this whole thing, I just- please don't keep me from Christopher because of this." He looked up at Eddie, who had a small smile on his face giving him hope. "I could never keep you from Chris" Bucky swallowed around the clump in his throat, watching Eddie intently as he seemed to collect his thoughts. "But I'm sure you'll be happy to hear the feeling is very much mutual" he finished with a cheeky smile.  
A breathless laugh left Bucky, his fingers feeling tingly. He was glad Eddie was moving to sit next to him, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to move. "I'm really glad to hear that" he murmured while Eddie put his hand on his face. Just like this morning their faces came impossibly close, both of them closing their eyes in anticipation "-and this is where we sleep during shifts." The door to the dorm opened, Chim leading in a group of visitors, just in time to see Eddie and Bucky scramble away from each other. "GUYS, WE DID IT!" He screamed into the hall. "WE FINALLY MADE THEM KISS!" faint laughter could be heard from the group. "To be honest here, Chim" Eddie said in a dry tone: "You kind of interrupted any actual kissing that might've happened here."


End file.
